


We Drift Deeper Into The Sound

by Nymmie



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Party, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5960506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymmie/pseuds/Nymmie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda lifted her half lidded eyes to Thomas, pausing only a moment before smashing her lips into his, their mouths moving together perfectly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Drift Deeper Into The Sound

**Author's Note:**

> The party scene if Thomas had not been drugged and or hooked on Theresa.
> 
> I do not own The Maze Runner, or any of these characters. The scene I am using is in The Scorch Trials movie between Thomas and Brenda. Please listen to 'As The Rush Comes' Gabriel & Dresden Chillout Mix for the first part and 'One Way' by Lawless ft. Speaking In Tongues.

Thomas and Brenda split up, moving their way through the throngs of people dancing and kissing. The heat was unbearable in the apartment, and the amount of people did not help. The music was so loud, almost deafening, and whatever Thomas had just drank was making his head spin. 

Thomas moved away, his eyes blurring, the music still blasting around him. He saw her then, Brenda, making her way towards him. Her steps seemed so slow, gracefully walking towards him, her eyes opening and closing slowly. After an eternity, she was in front of him. Her words slow and steady. 

"They're not here." she said, her face a mix of anguish and ecstasy. "It's just us now." she said, placing her hands on his and pulling them up to her waist. Thomas' face must have looked as confused as he felt because Brenda shook her head slowly, smiling. "It should have always been this way. Just us, Thomas." and she leaned in. 

Brenda lifted her half lidded eyes to Thomas, pausing only a moment before smashing her lips into his, their mouths moving together perfectly.

Thomas hadn't had much time to object, nor did he want to in this moment. His hands gripped her hips with force, using her to not only steady himself from the effects of the drink but also from falling over with lust. The quirky adorable brown eyed girl was in front of him now, lips pressed to his, and Thomas found himself happy for the first time in a long time.

His tongue met hers, rolling around in each others mouths, exploring every inch. The sweat was beading on their foreheads when they broke apart, gasping for breathe. Brenda grabbed his hand, and they walked towards the back of the apartment. The music had changed to a softer melody, the bass heavy. Brenda pushed back a beaded curtain and led Thomas in to an empty room. Candles burned low on the dresser altar, the lavender scent filling the room.

Brenda turned to him, her moves slow and calculated. She took one of his hands, taking his middle finger in to her mouth and sliding it in and out once. Thomas shuddered, his eyes closing as he took in the sensation, pouting when her finger left his mouth. Smiling when he lips replaced it. 

He grabbed her to his chest, sliding his hand up her back, up to her neck and holding it firmly. Their tongues found each other once more, sliding up and down each other warm and wet. Brenda pulled him to the floor with her, on their knees they kissed before Thomas lay himself down over her small frame, holding himself up with his hands, his mouth still locked on hers.  
The room was carpeted and pillows covered almost every square inch. Thomas pulled one over and propped it under Brenda's head, grabbing a second one while lifting up her bum, he slid it under. Her legs wrapped around his pulling him to her until they were pressed so tight together neither could move.

Brenda's hands found their way to his pants, inching her finger tips under the hem and tugging them down. She squirmed under him, trying to give them some space to be pulled down. Their lips still together, Thomas pulled himself up on his toes, letting his pants be pulled off, using his feet to push them behind him, the tent in his boxers pushed painfully against Brenda as he resumed his position.

Brenda let out a small moan, pushing back on him with her palms to his chest, taking in his bulge. She bit her lip, tightening her grip on him and tugging his shirt up. He smiled pulling it over his head, his bar chest glistening with sweat. Brenda followed suit, pulling off her own shirt and grabbing Thomas' neck so he could unhook her bra. Her small breasts fell from the tight lingerie, bouncing slightly. Thomas took one in his mouth feverishly, sucking the small nipple and biting at it. 

Brenda moaned, leaning her head back against the pillow, bucking her hips up unconsciously. Thomas returned the motion, grinding his groin into hers. He let off her nipple with a pop, grabbing her pants in one swift motion and yanking them off. Her panties came next. The hunger in his eyes was insane, his eyes flashed over her body, taking in ever inch of her perfect shape. He trailed a finger slowly down her lips, over her chest and down to her belly before finding her mound. He let his thumb flick over her spot, making a small circle before breaking off and taking his thumb into his mouth. Her breathing was heavy, her chest heaving up and down.

Thomas pressed his hard member to her, showing her how much he was turned on by every thing she was doing. The music had slowed down now, the bass still heavy but the lyrics soothing. Brenda kept her eyes locked on his as she slid his boxers down and off of his ass, his cock springing free. He was very well endowed she noted with a smirk, her teeth catching her bottom lip.  
The kept like this, their naked bodies pressing against each other. The heat was intoxicating, and their bodies stuck together with sweat. They ground up against each other, enjoying the feeling of one another. His member rubbing against her, creating incredible friction. Their lips never parting. Brenda slid her hand down, taking his cock in her hands. Her eyes were on his as she placed him at her entrance and pulled him into her. They both let out their breaths, unable to move.

He began to move, slowly grinding in to her. The music was his guide, his strokes slow and long. Her lips were at his ear, biting and moaning in to it as he pushed his self deeper into her with each thrust. Her mewls were magic to his ears, mixed with the effect of the drink and the heat in the room, he was feeling his orgasm building much quicker than he wanted too.

She could feel him too, his thrust getting a bit more forced, his body tensing. Her finger nails left indents on his skin, pink and angry. She gripped him with her legs, her ankles locked behind him. Their bodies were warm together and fit so perfectly. She was lost in him, his eyes flicking behind closed eyelids. The effects of the drink were still strong on her as well and her orgasm was building quickly as well.  
She felt him grip her neck tighter, his breath hissed out and she knew he was close. "Let go, Thomas" she whispered to him. She closed her eyes and she felt him release in to her. Her words helping his cock fill her core, as she felt herself tighten around him. Her walls pushed against his cock rhythmically, the pulses milking more and more cum from his manhood.  
He didn't leave her, he didn't come out of her. They lay there, their eyes locked together, the sweat dripping off of them. The candles had flickered down to nothing, and the partying was still in full swing.  
He leaned down, kissing her soft lips with a smile. He slid his cock out, his liquid seeping from her core slowly. 

He lifted her then, placing her in his lap and pulling her to the floor with him. They resumed their passionate kisses, unaware of how much time was passing. The drink was wearing off slowly, and their bodies were cooling down. 

When their lips were raw, they broke apart, holding each other in silence. The day flashed before their eyes, pushing the memories away and replacing them with ones of sex and passion. They fell asleep in ones arms, never muttering a word.


End file.
